Butterfly Lovers
by Waiyi
Summary: based on Butterfly lovers the Chinese romeo and juliet. Kuchiki Rukia  is the noble girl who craves to be like boys and go to school. While Ichigo is a long dead governor's son who wants to make a better place. Two meet, forbidden love happens Ichigoxruki


**Butterfly Lovers**

"Rukia this isn't right, I know that I'm supposing to get married with you're brother Renji, but I don't want you to get in trouble!" Arisawa Tatsuki screamed.

"Don't worry Tatsuki, just as long as you're happy with your decision. Here take this Bracelet and never return here. You hear me! Never return!" cried Kuchiki Rukia, the noble girl who help her friend and fiancé of her brothers' escape the wedding ceremony.

The Kuchikis were the well known governing family of the southern part of Japan, practically noble. Kuchiki Rukia was the only girl of the eight Kuchiki boys. There family consist of Byakuya Kuchiki and Hisana Kuchiki having their eight sons and one and only daughter. (Wai: cough coughs O.o).

It had started to rain heavily. Rukia soon found a nearby temple near the dock where she and her childhood friend went separate ways, Tatsuki on boat, Rukia trudging her way with a wedding Kimono on, trying to loose the wedding hearse that tried to follow her.

Rukia soon found a temple.

The temple was seemingly deserted until she saw a big blurring head of orange hair.

"OI, who's here?" said the strange boy

"Can you help me?" cried Rukia

"…a run-away noble bride?" said the boy pointing at her plain white yet exquisite kimono, with hand stitched floral design of orchids and honeysuckles at its edges.

"I'm not really a bride. Just help me and if any one asked if a girl was here then say you haven't seen one. Got that" Rukia whispered to that tall boy scurrying to a cupboard.

Too dumbstruck to seep that little information from that strange "bride" down into his head, two men approached him.

"Have you seen a girl, around 4'9" and wearing a bride's dress?" said one of the dark haired men.

"Ye…s?" said the orange head

"Where did she go?"

"She's……she went that way" said the boy pointing away from the temple and into the mountains.

"Thank you" said the men, sounding in a hurry.

The bride soon went out of hiding. Straightening out her wrinkled Kimono she slapped the boy upside his head.

"YOU ALMOST SOLD ME OUT!" cried the midget

"Sorry" said the irritated orange head boy.

With that the bride slowly marched out, since the weather cleared. She scurried back to the direction the two other men came from. But dropped an embroidered handkerchief without noticing and just walked away. She then turned her face around and said "thank you" and walked away knowing that she has to face the wraith of her mother.

* * *

_ There was a great big moose. There was a great big moose.- Momment marker ._

* * *

"WHY DID YOU DELIBERITY HELP THE BRIDE RUN AWAY AND SENT YOUR BROTHER WORRYING ABOUT YOU TRYING TO FIND YOU" cried Kuchiki Byakuya shouting at his daughter. "You could have been kidnapped or raped" cried her father. Rukia the raised her head and said one word "Father". 

Looking at Rukia he said, "You haven't been hurt have you? If you did then I'll kill the person or people who had harassed you with my sword" "no father" Rukia said looking very sad. There was a silent pause then "You're scared of you're mother aren't you Rukia?" and Rukia just nodded a yes toward her father. With a sigh Byakuya said "don't be afraid, be brave" with a slight smirk on his mouth.

He then went out of the room and then the room went silent. Hisana was entering in the room and she seemed more ticked off.

* * *

Wai: 

What will happen to Rukia? When will she meet that orange head again? And this story is sorta based of the chinese Romeo and Juliet which is called Butterfly lovers. maybe you should watch some of the drama also xD

Butterfly lovers is better than Romeo and Juliet...Trust me

Review and favorite...Just clicky the button on the bottom lefthand corner and scroll to submit review . I will continue with my other stories also. Stop being a baby is not dead yet

To find the first episode of the movie go to youtube and find this name..has first episode

Yoomi3ful

* * *


End file.
